


Fall for You

by CloserToYou94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Dorms, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, One Shot, Shy Oh Sehun, University Student Kim Jongin | Kai, University Student Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloserToYou94/pseuds/CloserToYou94
Summary: Sehun didn’t expect he’d earn himself a date in the laundry room.__________note: Hello, this fic will be marked as complete because each chapter can stand on its own as a one-shot. However, I will come back to it whenever I'm inspired to build the relationship.Chapter One: how they metChapter Two: coffee dateChapter Three: first kiss
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	1. how they met

Sehun was an early riser, and Sunday mornings are usually when he would do his Laundry. He lived in a student accommodation, so everyone sleeps in on the weekends, especially after clubbing the night before. And since everyone was usually asleep, the laundry room was always empty for him to use freely.

Sehun looked out the window of his studio apartment. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. 

_I shouldn’t waste a day like this! It finally stopped raining._

So he decided that he’s going to go out for a walk and maybe grab some coffee later on in the afternoon. 

With his day planned out, Sehun carried his laundry basket and made his way to the building’s laundry room on the ground floor. 

When he reached the laundry room, however, he noticed that all three machines were occupied. Sehun frowned, the machines weren’t on, they just all had a pile of clothes sitting there. The clothes seem dry too, so he assumed someone in the building left them overnight. 

He sighed.

Sehun contemplated if he should go back up and skip on doing his laundry this week. He didn’t want his laundry to pile up though, and he also ran out of clean socks. 

Reluctantly, Sehun opened one of the washing machines and unloaded the clothes. He didn’t want to drop them on the floor and get them dirty. So, he opted to place them on top of one of the dryer machines.

Sehun loaded the now free machine with his own clothes. He added the washing pods and closed the machine’s door. He then scanned the QR code for the washing machine on the laundry app and pressed start. 

At that moment, a guy came bursting into the laundry room. He was panting and stopped in his tracks when he noticed that he wasn’t alone in the room. 

The stranger’s grey hair was sticking out all over the place. Sehun assumed he just woke up. They locked eyes at first, then the stranger began scanning the machines. His eyes landed on the pile of clothes sitting on top of the dryer.

Sehun assumed that those were the guy’s clothes, so he cleared his throat and said, ‘uh, are those yours? Sorry, I really needed to do my laundry, so I thought I’d move them to the dryer. Most of them seem dry though.’

The stranger appeared embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head and said, ‘Thanks! I’m really sorry, by the way. I was working on my project and I thought hey since I wouldn’t be sleeping anyway I might as well do a couple of loads. I was running out of clean-...” The stranger stopped talking when he realised he was rambling ‘...anyway, I uh... I fell asleep.” 

  
  


Sehun took that moment to look at the stranger. He’s tall, almost as tall as himself. He had the most beautiful tanned skin, and even though his hair looked kinda crazy right now, his beautifully sculpted face made up for it. 

He was gorgeous. 

Sehun smiled and waved his hand ‘It’s alright!’

The stranger returned the smile. 

_Wow! He’s even more gorgeous when he smiles…_

‘I’m Kai by the way!’ He said with a small wave. 

“Sehun.” Replied Sehun.

They both smiled at each other again.

Sehun would usually go back up to his room and wait for his laundry, but he didn’t want to stop talking to Kai, so he took a seat on one of the chairs in the laundry room. 

“Sehun,” Kai repeated his name “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” He said while tilting his head. 

“Uh, yeah, I just moved here about two months ago actually… I’m new.” Sehun replied. 

Kai nodded in understanding and walked to the washing machines containing his clothes. He opened one of them and retrieved his clothes, folding them one by one and placing them in his laundry bag. 

“Oh yeah? Is this your first year at university?” Kai asked.

  
  


‘Yeah, I just started my program, actually. You?’ he replied. 

Kai took his basket and moved to the drying machine. He proceeded to fold the clothes on top and put them in his laundry bag. ‘Oh this is my second year actually’ Kai looked at him and smirked ‘So, this means I’m older than you.’

Sehun looked at him and chuckled ‘Yeah I guess so.’ Sehun didn’t want the conversation to end. Plus, he was rather enjoying watching Kai fold his clothes. Kai was wearing a white t-shirt that perfectly fit his body, and the way the short sleeves were showing very toned muscular arms was just sinful. So, he decided to ask Kai what his major was. 

Kai kept folding his clothes and without looking at Sehun he said, “Business. You?” 

“Art. I paint.” Replied Sehun. 

Kai finished taking out his clothes from the dryer. He picked up his laundry bag ‘That’s cool! Maybe you can show me some of your paintings someday.’ 

Sehun smiled ‘yeah sure.’ 

  
  


Kai smiled again.

Sehun decided that he really loves his smile.

  
  


‘Okay! Well, I should go back and continue that project! I need to make up for the time I lost before I fell asleep. Thanks for not throwing my clothes on the floor by the way.’ He laughed. 

‘It’s no problem.’ said Sehun. He tried to push away the disappointment he felt. He kind of wished he could talk to him more. 

In hindsight, Sehun could ask him for his number or to hang out later, but he didn’t really know how to or if Kai would be interested. Heck, Sehun thought that Kai would be busy anyway, so he decided to just let it go. He hoped that he could run into Kai more often in the future, though. 

Saying his goodbyes, Kai carried his laundry bag and walked to the door. He lingered a bit and turned back to look at Sehun.

Sehun took notice and titled his head. 

_Did he forget something?_

‘Um, listen. Do you want to have a cup of coffee with me sometime?’ Kai asked eventually looking a bit hesitant. 

Sehun felt heat rush to his cheeks. He looked at Kai, smiled and said, ‘Yeah! I’d love that.’ 

‘Alright, how about we meet tomorrow at the coffee shop in the art building, say... around noon?’ Kai didn’t even bother hiding the huge grin on his face. 

Sehun nodded, smiling just as wide ‘Alright, sounds good.’

“Okay! See you tomorrow then, Sehun.” Kai beamed, then he left. 

Sehun let out a shaky breath. 

_Well, it looks like this year will be more interesting than I initially thought._


	2. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this will be marked as complete, as every chapter can stand on its own as a one-shot. However, I will continue to update the story from time to time every time I feel inspired. 
> 
> I decided to continue the story and write their coffee date. I'm sorry for any mistakes I missed while editing this.
> 
> __________________________________

Sehun walked in the coffee shop by the art building at noon. He just finished his last class of the day and hoped Kai didn’t have any classes later on either. He wanted to talk to the boy for as long as he could, and he would hate to have to cut their conversation short again.

The coffee shop was big. It had floor to ceiling windows by the door that overlooked the university's college of the art building. The interior of the shop was a mix between minimalistic and modern. It had different colours and styles of tables and seats all over. Despite that, it had a cosy feel to it.

He spotted Kai sitting at a table by the window. He had his grey hair styled properly as opposed to how he saw him yesterday. This showed off his undercut, which made him 10 times sexier in Sehun’s eyes. He was too busy typing away on his phone to notice Sehun approaching the table. 

Sehun knew he was attracted to Kai the moment he laid eyes on him in the laundry room. But he suddenly felt overwhelmed with nerves just from seeing Kai sitting there, doing nothing, and looking so effortlessly beautiful. He doesn’t even know Kai well, yet he already has this power over him.

  
  


‘Hey!’ Sehun greeted him as he approached the table and pulled up the chair opposite him. 

  
  


Kai looked up from his phone, finally taking notice of Sehun, and beamed. 

  
  


‘Hey Sehun!’ He turned off his phone and placed it in the right pocket of his bomber jacket. 

  
  


Sehun took a sharp intake of breath the moment Kai looked up at him. He hoped it wasn’t obvious, but honestly, he couldn’t help himself. Kai looked even more gorgeous than he remembered yesterday. Sehun also appreciated Kai putting his phone away. He hates when people stay completely engrossed in their phones when they’re in the company of others. 

  
  


Sehun took a seat and placed his backpack on the floor and teased Kai ‘It’s nice to see you without your hair sticking out in every direction.’ he chuckled. 

  
  


‘Rude! It’s not my fault!’ Kai pouted. 

Sehun looked at Kai and thought how crazy it is that he can go from super sexy and laid back to looking flat out adorable just by pouting. It emphasizes how beautiful and full his lips are, and it made him scream inside. 

_This is unfair!! How is he real??_

‘I can’t help it, my bleached hair always looks like a bird’s nest when I wake up!’ he continued, his pout growing deeper. 

Sehun giggled ‘I’m only teasing, I thought you looked cute yesterday.’ 

He didn’t know where this confidence came from, but he enjoyed seeing Kai’s cheeks flush and turn crimson. 

Kai composed himself and cleared his throat. He pointed at the counter ‘shall we go order?’ 

Sehun nodded. They both got up and headed to the counter. Sehun ordered an iced americano while Kai opted for a latte. 

Sehun pulled out his credit card to pay, but Kai was faster and gave the cashier his credit card. He wanted to protest, but Kai was quick to dismiss him with a wave of a hand ‘I asked you out for coffee Sehun, it's on me’ he said with a smile.

  
  


When they went back to their table, They fell easily into an endless conversation. Kai was very easy to talk to, there was never an awkward pause in their conversation, he made Sehun feel comfortable, and he asked all the right questions. It felt like they had known each other for years. 

_They clicked._

Sehun hoped that Kai felt the same, he hoped that he felt the same connection he’s feeling. Honestly, if the way Kai would occasionally touch his hand over the table is anything to go by, then Sehun can safely assume he’s not alone in feeling this way. 

They talked about almost everything. They covered topics as mundane as their favourite movies, music, and hobbies to more intimate and personal ones about their worries and personal lives. They even talked about their families and bonded over what it's like living far from home. And, while they had different tastes in things like music—Sehun loved Rock and Heavy Metal while Kai enjoyed Jazz and R&B, it still felt right. Sehun felt it, and he hoped Kai felt it too. 

It appalled Kai when he discovered that Sehun had seen none of the Marvel movies. He insisted that they rectify this atrocity and educate Sehun. So he suggested hosting weekly movie nights. 

‘I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who hasn’t seen a Marvel movie?’ Kai said. 

Sehun chuckled ‘Nah believe me, it's more normal than you think. I don’t think any of my friends like superhero movies either, to be honest.’ 

This prompted Kai to place his hand on his heart and sport a look of pure disgust. ‘Alright then what movies do you like?’ he asked 

‘I’m not really a big movie fan. I mean I watch movies and I have favourites but I’m not passionate like you.’ Sehun laughed. ‘But don’t worry, you’ll have a chance at ‘“educating me” when we do the whole movie night thing.’ He continued. Sehun had no interest in watching a Marvel movie, but Kai looked so cute, all offended, so he had no choice but to agree. 

‘Alright, my place, this weekend, get ready for your world to change, mister!’ Kai said while looking deadly serious. 

They continued on their conversation and it led to Sehun showing Kai his Instagram, which is where he usually posts all his art. Kai took Sehun’s phone from his hand and began scrolling through his feed. He kept silently scrolling for a few minutes before handing sehun his phone back and saying, ‘ wow! I didn’t know what to expect, but wow. You’re very talented.’ 

Sehun suddenly became shy. He still doesn’t know how to act any time someone complimented his art, so he just said a simple ‘Thank you! Most of the ones I posted I did on my own time, it’s still a little difficult working with a deadline for the projects I have to do for my classes but… I’m getting used to it.’ 

‘Well, I know little about art, but your work is really beautiful.’ Kai smiled. 

  
  


They fell into a comfortable silence but then Kai asked Sehun to add him on Instagram and so; they ended up exchanging their social media handles and phone numbers. And while planning their movie night for this weekend, they discovered that they both live on the same floor, granted their studio apartments are on opposite ends but still… 

  
  


‘What the hell? We’ve been here for 6 hours!” Sehun exclaimed after looking at his watch. 

  
  


‘What? Seriously?’ Kai replied. 

  
  


Sehun laughed as he saw Kai fish out his phone to check the time himself. 

  
  


‘Yeah, it felt like an hour… you’re very easy to talk to.’ Sehun smiled. 

  
  


Sehun saw Kai’s cheeks flush again, and he loved that he had that effect on the other. 

  
  


‘I’m glad you asked me for coffee…’ Sehun trailed off ‘and I’m glad I agreed.’ he continued. 

  
  


‘Oh yeah?’ Kai smirked. 

  
  


Sehun looked at Kai and took a moment to admire his features.

  
  


‘yeah.’ he replied.

  
  


_I can’t wait to spend more time with you._


	3. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie nights and first kisses

True to his word, Kai spent the next month and a half hosting movie nights at his studio apartment to ‘educate’ Sehun on the ‘beauty of the Marvel Universe.’ According to Kai, it was only logical to watch the movies chronologically, not by release date. So they started with Captain America and moved up from there. 

They were mostly busy with University during the week, so they’d usually watch the movies on weekends. Since the semester just started, their weekends were typically free, so they found that they can fit 3 to 4 during at a time. If they had projects or papers to do, they’d usually hang out in Kai’s place to work, then watch a movie or two at night. 

Sehun hated to admit it, but he got sucked in, and he’s actually enjoying it. Maybe it had something to do with Kai’s enthusiasm, but he found the movies to be very entertaining. Sehun even developed a crush on the actor who plays Thor - Chris Hemsworth, but his favourite characters have to be Ant-Man and Iron man. He enjoyed the Ant-Man movies the most, but he loved both characters for their personalities and senses of humour.

Their first movie night was awkward; it took a while for Sehun to get used to being in someone else’s apartment and bed. It took both of them a couple of days to get comfortable with each other, but once that barrier fell; they kept getting closer the more they hung out. They even discovered that they have very similar senses of humour and would sometimes fall into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Sehun loved that; he always thought that whoever he’s in a relationship with  _ has _ to make him laugh. 

  
  


As they got more comfortable with each other’s presence, so have their touches. They’ve gotten bolder, and they’d often end up holding hands or leaning against each other while watching movies. 

Sehun has found that his favourite position was to lay his head on Kai’s lap while munching on chips. It’s his favourite cause Kai would sometimes run his hand through his hair while they watched; it felt comforting to Sehun. 

Sehun was afraid that he’s becoming addicted. He craved the feeling of Kai’s fingers between his. Everything felt right and Sehun felt like he was falling deeply the more they got closer. Aside from the weekends, they usually made plans to meet for coffee between classes or lunch. They couldn’t get enough of each other, but they both were still too shy to take their relationship further. 

  
  
  


They have not kissed yet either.

And sehun  _ really  _ wanted that kiss. He wanted to feel Kai’s perfect plum lips against his. 

  
  


He would sometimes catch Kai staring at him or his lips, especially when he looks up at him while laying his head is on Kai's lap. 

The attraction was there, they both knew they wanted each other. Sehun wanted things to be official between them, but honestly, he did not know how to approach this topic. Truthfully, Sehun was waiting for Kai to make the move. 

  
  


It has been this way for about a month and a half now. It’s currently the weekend and Sehun and Kai were sitting close on the latter’s bed. Sehun had his head resting on Kai’s right shoulder. They were now watching the last two movies in the Marvel Universe franchise; infinity war and endgame. They had already ordered pizza and were eating it while watching the first of the two movies. 

  
  


Throughout the past month, Sehun discovered how serious Kai is about the Marvel franchise. He found it endearing and adorable how Kai would go into so much detail whenever he would answer one of Sehun’s questions. Sometimes, he would ask questions, zone out and end up admiring Kai’s features and his adorable serious face. He also discovered how much he loves the sound of Kai’s deep voice. 

So, there Kai was busy explaining something about one of the infinity stones, Sehun intertwined their fingers and allowed his thumb to rub soothing circles to the top of Kai's hand.

  
  


‘Ahh, okay, that makes sense.’ Sehun said once Kai answered his question. 

  
  


Sehun felt Kai rest his head back on top of Sehun’s. The movie was nearing the end, the big fight scene. He continued rubbing circles on Kai’s hand when he felt Kai turn his head and plant a kiss to the top of his head. 

Sehun stiffened, They held hands and cuddled, but this was the first time he felt Kai’s lips on him. 

His heart started beating a million times per second and his palms got sweaty.

  
  


_ It felt so nice.  _

  
  


Sehun wanted to scream! 

  
  


_ How can Kai be so calm?  _

  
  


It took a second for Sehun to regain his composure.

  
  


_ Okay, Oh Sehun! Be cool! Be cool…  _

  
  


He cleared his throat ‘um, do you want the last piece of pizza?’ he said. 

  
  


‘No, you can have it. Just hand me the crust when you’re done. I still can’t believe you hate the best part of the pizza…’ Kai answered without taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

  
  


Sehun chuckled and leaned forward to grab the last pizza in the box, ‘The best part about pizza is the sauce, toppings, and cheese. Otherwise, it's just bread.’ 

  
  


‘Whatever you say, babe.’ Kai replied with a hint of a smirk in his voice. 

  
  


_ Babe… _

  
  


That’s another thing, Kai has taken a liking to call him babe from time to time. Sehun still wasn’t used to it, and all he wanted was to cover his face with both hands whenever Kai would call him that. 

  
  


Sehun fought the urge to hide his face in the crook of Kai’s neck and focused on the movie instead. 

  
  
  


The night went on that way and they eventually moved on to the last movie. Sehun noticed how touchy Kai was that night. He would occasionally feel Kai’s lips on his temple as they cuddled closer. Sure, Sehun focused on the movie, but he couldn’t help how hard his heart was beating 

As the movie was approaching the end, Sehun moved to lay his head on Kai’s lap and allowed Kai’s fingers to run softly through his hair. 

  
  


‘I am Iron man.’ Sehun watched as Iron man took control of the infinity stones and snapped his. He watched with wide eyes as Iron Man took his last breath, surrounded by his friends and wife. 

  
  


‘No, no, no’ Sehun sat up from where he was laying down and looked up at Kai only to find that he was already looking at him.

  
  


‘No, he’s not really dead, right?’ he asked Kai while looking back and forth at the TV screen and Kai.

  
  


Honestly, Sehun didn’t think he would care this much. He hasn’t realised how invested he was, and he just couldn’t believe that this is how Iron Man dies. Does he have to die? Why couldn’t anyone else snap their fingers instead? 

  
  


Sehun took the remote to pause the movie after Iron Man’s death. He was ready to give Kai a piece of his mind for not at least giving him a heads up for what's to come. But as he turned to look at him, he forgot everything he wanted to say. 

  
  


Kai was looking at him with determination in his eyes and only now did sehun realise how close their faces were. 

  
  


Whatever Sehun wanted to say was long forgotten, and after what felt like hours of them gazing into each other’s eyes, Sehun saw Kai’s eyes flutter shut as he leaned in. 

Sehun found his body moving on its own as it leaned in too. 

  
  


He felt their noses brush softly and felt Kai’s laboured breath. He felt Kai’s right hand reach up and brush the side of his hair, gently resting on the side of his face, holding him in place. 

  
  


The first brush of their lips was shy but fervent. It was gentle and oh so sweet. Their lips fit together perfectly, and Kai’s felt warm and wonderful. 

Sehun would argue that he definitely felt the ‘fireworks’ he would often hear about in movies. 

  
  


It was euphoric. 

  
  


Sehun moved to press his lips firmly into Kai’s plush and luscious ones. He lifted his hand and curled them around Kai’s nape, softly brushing his fingertips through the little hairs at the back of his head. 

  
  


The kiss turned passionate and hungry. He felt Kai nipping and sucking on his bottom lip and god, did it feel amazing. 

  
  


Kai pulled away after what felt like hours, only to rest his forehead on Sehun’s. They were unbelievably close, and sehun could feel Kai’s laboured breath on his lips. 

  
  


Sehun was reluctant to open his eyes, but he did so anyway, only to see Kai staring at him with hooded eyes. 

  
  


He felt Kai’s thumb brush his cheeks softly, intimately. 

  
  


‘I’ve been wanting to do this for the longest time,’ Kai whispered, ‘but I couldn’t find the right moment. I wanted it to be right…’ he trailed off. 

  
  


Then, a small smile formed on Kai’s lips as he continued, ‘I couldn’t stop myself today… you looked too irresistible.’ 

  
  


Lost for words, Sehun ran his fingers through the little hairs on Kai’s nape. He took a moment to compose himself, as he could still hear his heartbeat ringing loudly in his ears. 

  
  


‘Oh, really?’ he asked, letting out a small airy laugh. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, ‘I’m glad you didn’t hold back… I’ve been wanting this for the longest time too, Kai.’ He said. 

  
  


Kai smirked and chuckled softly as he leaned back in. This time the kiss was fevered, rushed, and bruising. 

  
  
  


Sehun had imagined kissing Kai so many times, but it doesn’t even feel remotely close to the real thing. It was addicting. Kai’s lips were addicting. Stopping was not an option. And Sehun doesn’t even want to fathom why he’d ever stop kissing Kai. 

  
  
  


It felt like hours had passed. 

  
  


Sehun moved to straddle Kai, placing his thighs on either side. He moved both his hands to curl them around Kai’s neck, just as he felt Kai slide both his hands from Sehun’s waist to his backside, gently placing both on the inside of the back pockets of Sehun’s jeans. 

  
  


He loved the feeling of Kai nipping and sucking on his lips. The Kiss was rough but affectionate. It was wet and sloppy, yet filled with passion. 

  
  


He cannot describe how amazing Kai’s tongue felt as it explored the insides of Sehun’s mouth. It felt exceptionally sinful with the way Kai was squeezing and massaging his backside.

  
  


Sehun couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him, ‘Mmm…’ 

  
  


‘Kai…’ He whispered. He pulled away to catch his breath, ‘God, I could kiss you all day…’ he said as he giggled softly. 

  
  


Kai brought his hands back to rest on Sehun’s waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Sehun could feel Kai smile as he pressed another chaste kiss, then another. This led Sehun to giggle softly against Kai’s kisses. 

  
  


Kai eventually rested his forehead back on Sehun’s and looked deeply into his eyes

  
  


‘Me too.’ he whispered. 

  
  



End file.
